CatxRose
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story Re-post: :Spelling/Grammar fixed: :No Lime/Lemon. Everything is hinted: This is a TrainxCreed Story. It's been rewritten. Character death.


Where Does It Stop?

Hello everyone! Shadowfox26 here, with the Yaoi Prompt Exchange!

My prompt this time is: If you feel so empty So used up, so let down, If you feel so angry So ripped off so stepped on You're not the only one Refusing to back down You're not the only one So get up (Three Day Grace - Riot) [Sent by djem90] So thank you for the prompt I shall use it well!

Here's the Summary: In a different universe - we have Train Heartnet who been a killer ever since he was a child - being raised by one and all. Yet it keeps a locket necklace with a picture of his parents who were killed by the assassin who raised him. On a job he runs into a devilish man name Creed who unexpectedly swift Train off his feet... yet when Creed cross a line how will Train handle him? Will he forgive or shoot a bullet right between his eyes?

I have a little extra part to the story so if anyone wants me to post it after they read it, please review it and tell me what you thought. (No lime/lemon) Do you want to read the extra part I wrote for this story? (Of course I need a about five to six people to say that want that extra small part before I post it. I'll put it with this chapter instead of another chapter since it's so small. So if you want it... review *smiles*)

Also the picture for this story is what Train and Creed are wearing threw out the story.

Keys:

OoOoOoOoOoO - Breaks between the story.

_**Bold italic for the prompt plus the rest of the lyrics.**_

Well with that! Lets get on with the story!

* * *

Under the crisp full moon, the world outside the calm church walls were covered with blood, violence and many souls wasted.

_**"If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one. So get up."**_

The tall silver hair, lavender eyes pale skin man named Creed stood leaning against a cool pillar. His weapons of choice, "Kotatsu" katana covered with salty blood. He slightly enjoyed the rioting people outside singing the song to rebel, to over threw the preacher of this town. Little did they know the preacher was cut up into thousands of tiny pieces.

_**"Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot, let's start a riot."**_

Creed turned his head slightly to see the man of his life... and his name was Train Heartnet. He was an inch shorter then Creed but he was lean and flexible as a cat. With brown hair, hazel cat like eyes and white peach skin, in the underworld his name was Black Cat.

"Can we stop idling now?" Train asked, looking annoyed, he had been here since they're arrived and when Creed finished up the first half of their job. Before Creed answered he allowed a verse of the song go by,

_**"If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up. If you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off. You're not the only one, refusing to go down. You're not the only one. So get up!" **_Creed smiled a his killing partner as Train stared into his eyes - they got slimmer and slimmer with the killing attend Creed adored.

"Come now, can't we let them finish?" Creed walked over, pulling his sword back as Train stood then. Creed leaned in for a kiss but Train moved back pulling his gun on Creed stabbing it on his chest.

"Work is work, play is for home." Creed leaned back and smirked innocently.

_**"Let's started a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot! Let's start a riot!"**_

"Please-" Creed pressed once more leaning in as Train fired a shot that zoomed past Creed.

"Now let's go before I waste any more bullets." Creed sighed as they both heard,

_**"If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry, just get up!"**_

Both men disappeared in the shadows, the wind that blew gave off a scream of a wail. It knew what was going to happen next. The lead singer, the preacher's son was next on the list to die. Creed watched from the window seal from the outside, he watched elegantly as Train swift ran threw the heavy sing, screaming sweaty crowd.

_**"Let's start a riot, a riot. Let's start a riot. Let's start a riot, a riot! Let's start a riot-!"**_ No one saw Train as he was behind the singer crouching low putting the gun to the singer's back. The singer still holding out the last note turned his head slightly to see Train as he heard,

"I have come to deliver some back luck..." The singer fell over as Train disappeared into the night. Creed on the other hand was laughing up a storm as people creamed and ran away in terror. It was a priceless moment to see two groups fighting against each other just suddenly stop.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Train sat in the normal wood chair in his apartment, looking over the mission he completely with Creed. It was another file they stole from the number group called Chronos. Now Train always reached his fame of Black Cat threw countless jobs when he was growing up. Now meeting up with Creed was a mis-planned step, but both came to the conclusion that they head a few things in common, mostly both wanted to become a Number within Chronos so threw Creed's hook up they were able to steal new cases and look over the ones Chronos had already done.

"You could have waited..." Creed purred within his ear placing a kiss on the crick of his neck being careful of the locket necklace around Train's neck.

"You should have left earlier."

"Oooh," Creed shivered resting his blade down, "So cold, so... icy." Train relaxed a bit, his hard eyes relaxing to a warmer hazel state. Sometimes he felt like he was straining his eyes from him glaring so much. At this moment fingers combed up and down behind his ear. Usually it was Train who was the dominant one yet today Train had a moment where he wanted to forget. Creed, which Train had to admit, was good at that.

Train turned his head to kiss Creed on the lips before pulling away and made his way to the bedroom. Creed was a mis-planned step... who he ran into all those years ago... never the less Creed followed and Train did forget, for that night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

As Train walked back from the store it was cold on this mid-day summer month. He had a few thighs but not a lot: milk, juice, meat, a couple of spices...

BAM!

"Sorry!" Said a girl, she saw twenty-one years old, which was two years different from Train and Creed.

"It's alright don't worry about it." The girl had short bob-cut brown hair with bangs falling short of her aquamarine-color eyes. She seemed in a hurry, so pulling to the side she gave him a smile, a short wave then she ran off. Train shook his head but made his way back to the apartments. Another surprise was Creed waiting for him at the door.

"What a surprise." Creed smiled excitedly and said,

"Chronos called you."

"What about you?"

"Not yet but go - here." It was an letter as Train traded him the bag of food for the letter.

"Okay, thank you. Wish me luck." Train grabbed Creed pulled him into a quick kiss before leaving. Train finally got to a building that looked like a church, standing on the steps was a five-six, wavy blond with pale blue eyes. With a roman numeral I on her forehead with lightning bolts on each side, she greeted him with a smile as Train gently returned it.

"Train Heartnet aka Black Cat in the underworld - I would like to welcome you in our numbers as Number Thirteen... Do you accept?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me inside - we have much to do."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Train walked back with this black coat swaying with him. On the left side of his chest was an Roman numeral XIII. His gun was upgraded as well to Hades, a six shot black revolver made out of orichalcum. XIII was engraved on it's side. But, as of now it rested in his holster which was strapped around his right leg. Walking in the door he caught Creed drinking up the last of the juice from the bottle. Train was gone for a few days, but still...

"Can't you drink it normally?"

"Eh, I could have..."

"I'm in."

"Ah! I knew they couldn't turn you down Train. Your moves are beautiful, break-taking, sexy - like a red rose. They made the right choice." A sweat drop appeared but Train smiled no less. When Creed gets into one of these rants there's no stopping him, even if it makes Train uncomfortable from time to time.

"I convinced Sephiria, the leader, to let you come with me on my next job so maybe you'll get into Chronos as well."

"Why did you do that?!" Creed snapped as Train tilted his head,

"Because, why would I? This is our dream, besides I know you would done the same for me." Creed didn't answer as Train leaned over and kissed Creed sweetly, "Don't be mad, together let's show them what we're made off." Creed chuckled but kissed him back no less,

"Very well, the cat and the rose will take the stage... very soon." With the next two day Train got his mission and with the hard training Creed and himself put themselves threw, they were ready for the mission. Leaving the house they headed over to Mr. Wilson for he was stealing money and a couple other unforgivable acts. So in the shadows they both moved quickly towards the targets home.

As they planned on the way over Creed would take out the guards while Train corned Mr. Wilson. They're plan was for Creed to look good... and they're ending move. Train was sure it was good enough for Creed to get in if not great enough for Creed to get in if not great enough to become a number.

"Who are you?! Answer me you bastard!" Train pointed Hades at Mr. Wilson's feet as he said calmly,

"I have come to deliver some bad luck." He shot at Mr. Wilson as he leaped in the air but of course he fell into his trap. Creed appeared behind Train, jumping up and snapped his katana threw his skull as Train jumped on Mr. Wilson and shot the rest of the bullets threw him. Creed slammed his feet on Mr. Wilson, pulling out his katana, Train and Creed twisted him then kicked off. The force was so strong it made a front view of a rose appear. Mr. Wilson blood made it a red rose.

"Let's go." Train said as they left threw the shadows. Outside, Sephiria and Chronos Number II, Belze waited for them.

"Creed Diskenth, your style is reckless and graceful - though your power is not of a number you'll become our top eraser. So, welcome Creed to Chronos." Sephiria smiled as Creed eyes widen, but then softened as he bowed. "Good job, you'll both have different jobs from now on but both will bring Chronos to glory." With that both Sephiria and Belze left leaving Train and Creed alone.

"You got in." Train said a little breathless as Creed kissed him,

"Shall we celebrate when we get back home?"

"Sounds prefect..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

As the weeks past Train once again found himself walking threw the mid-morning looking at the town around him. What nearly stop him was him once again seeing the girl. She was looking all around in her pockets for money, Train walked over and put a five bucks on the small table the vender had out.

"Oh, it's you - thanks." She took her drink as together they walked down to the store. Train, upon talking with the girl, learned that her name was Saya and she was a sweeper. Train learned about her 'do what you please', 'stray cat' life style. Train found a good friend by the time he got the last bit of food, both Saya and Train heard,

"Train,"

"Creed, hey did you get back from your mission?"

"I did, who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Saya, Train's friend."

"I see..." Creed muttered smiling, then turned Train's head as Creed kissed him. Everyone was shocked while Saya wasn't too caught off guard since Train told her about Creed, but had a 'bi' sense of thinking - but Creed happened to steal him before any women could. Train was a bit stunned to kiss Creed back as the other women around them quickly turned away and covered their mouth, nose and disappeared from the area to pretend they didn't see a thing. Creed pulled back and smiled at Saya who smiled back.

"What was that for?" Train asked eyeing Creed who simply said, his breath husky and thick with lust,

"I've missed you... is that so wrong?"

"Well no..."

"See, do you find me a bother... Saya?"

"No-"

"Okay then, we should get going... good bye Saya." Creed interrupted before Saya could barely finish her 'no'. Creed dragged Train away with the food as they went to go pay just leaving Saya there to process what happened between the three... if luck would have it, it was clear to Saya that it seemed like Creed was jealous.

As the months past Creed and Train saw less and less of each other which Train worried about yet over the course of six months it was fine now during the last month Saya once again popped back into Train's life as a good friend.

"So you'll take me to see the fireworks down at Crystal Castle... right."

"I said yes didn't I? Besides I'll bring Creed along... we've been a part for way to long."

"I don't think they'll allow anal sex in one of the rooms..."

"That's Creed style, not mine." Saya's face balled up. Sticking out her tongue at Train saying in a slightly annoyed tone,

"To much information Train." He left out a chuckle as Train heard the door open.

"Creed?" Creed smiled as Train walked over and brought him into a kiss,

"Why, hello to you too." Creed forced Train against the wall smothering him with kisses yet Train was quick to turn the tables to where he held Creed arms above his head, Train's face was deep inside his neck while his hips grind into Creed. Of course Creed couldn't hold back his loud moans but robbed the couple of going the extra mile was Saya. She knocked on the wall as the boys turned their heads towards her. With a light blush she came out,

"I think it's time for me to go. I'll see you both later." Both men moved out of the way as she left. Creed closed the door behind her as both of them made their way to the living room.

"Why was she here?" Train's eyes widen at the bitterness in Creed's voice.

"She stop by since she was in town, Saya has a job too." Creed was silent as Train got himself another bottle of milk as he brought up another topic, "Creed... around Chronos I've heard rumors that you've been up to no good."

"What? Are people worried that I'm gay?"

"No, if it was that I wouldn't have brought it up." Creed was quiet as Train went on, "I've been hearing that you're planning to over throw Chronos." Creed laughed then kissed Train,

"I would never - you know this is our dream! Our proud accomplishment. People over there figured out they we're together and want us apart." Train didn't think they knew but he knew well enough that Creed may had a point. Once again Creed brought Train into a kiss but Train was the one who pulled back first. "Well in a few week can we go down fireworks. Saya invited us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"It sounds great." Creed pressed, smiling as Train smiled back,

"Great, I'll call Saya tomorrow. I was afraid that you didn't like her or something."

"Of course not. Please set the date, I can't wait to see your eyes light up during it..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Creed!" Saya excitedly on the night of the fireworks. "Where's Train? He's going to miss it."

"He'll be here soon. He had a last minute job he had to take care off." Creed said honestly putting on a face smiling that Saya couldn't tell the difference between an real or fake when it came to Creed... he was... a mystery of his own. "Shall we?" Creed asked gently waving his hand toward the entree way.

They were alone but of course they wouldn't be for long. At the ballroom floor, after walking up staircase after staircase. The room was huge, filled with blue diamonds floors. The walls in a clear glass along with the mix or the two for the ceiling. Small lotus beds with waterfalls came from large cracks in the wall pouring down into the low water bed as the quickly rose up as the pink and white lotus bloomed right in front of their eyes.

"Wow... with the fireworks this will be prefect! Don't you think so Creed?"

"Oh... it'll be to die for..." When Saya turned to face Creed, she was stabbed by him. She staggered back after coughing up a bit of blood. Her hands covering the wounds as she trapped over her own feet. She fell against the wall right under the open window with the rail she held onto.

"Why.. why are you doing this...?"

"I don't like how chummy you're getting with Train, he's mine."

"I don't want him! I- we're only friends. Creed please... Train only loves you."

"You know another thing I don't like about you is you changing him. You changed him, those eyes, the anger, everything is gone! I hope you're happy because I'm ending you right here, right now!" Walking over Saya slowly reached for her gun, the pain nearly made her scream but her idling caused her to miss her chance to shoot Creed. "Good bye... WITCH!" Before Creed could deliver the final blow, a shot of a bullet whizzed by Creed's head.

"Creed! Get away from her!" Creed placed on a smile before turning to a furious Train.

"Train... I'm glad you're here... now watch as I free you from this witch so we can live in peace once more."

"Creed! What the hell!? You know I only love you- don't make me do this - and you lied to me... the letter with the rose...! Why did you lie to me?! You could have been honest with me! Also... was all of this the why you made love to me the night before? Did you plan all of this? Where does it stop Creed?! ANSWER ME!"

"He couldn't Heartnet." Train, Creed and Saya turned to Sephiria who stood high above them.

"Sephiria what are you doing here?!" Train called out as Sephiria told him,

"I followed you..." At that moment Creed laughed,

"You caught me Number I, very clever..."

"As the Leader of Chronos - I will end you!"

"No Sephiria!" Train said making everyone look at him, "I'll do it. Please take Saya to the hospital... for me."

"Heartnet..." Sephiria said softly, she knew something went on between him and Creed but she never thought that they were lovers. Sephiria dropped from the highest open window down to Saya's side, Sephiria picked her up as Train told Sephiria,

"After this last job... I'm leaving Chronos. You can have Hades back later, but I need Hades to finish this last unofficial mission up."

"Very well..." With that her and Saya disappeared as Train reloaded that one bullet he shot.

"Will you come with me Train, let's take down Chronos and start a new world, just you and me..."

"No Creed, I won't because the site of you right now - PISSES ME OFF!" From there a clash battle between lovers took place. At the end Train stood over Creed, gun in his face while Creed's katana had broken in battle. "Don't make make me do this Creed... this, us, everything is over..." Creed let out a huffed laughed but said nothing. Train backed up and looked towards the sky, not a firework in site. Turning back he saw creed get to his feet.

At first Train thought he was going to leave but when he charged at him with a broken katana Train knew there was no going back.

"I WON'T LET THAT WITCH HAVE YOU!"

BAM!

Blood shot from the back of Creed's head as he was shot by Train. Falling to the floor Train picked him up gently carrying him up to the final floor where there was a tub shaped pool that Train laid him down in. Train closed his eyes as he still left warm under his touch. Train gather lotus flowers from the lotus beds and roses from the bushes on the first floor putting them in with Creed. To end it Train kissed his lukewarm lips as he whispered,

"I will always love you... Creed Diskenth."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Thanks again for the prompt djem90! This was a great challenge :D

Please review and I'll see you guys on the next story!


End file.
